


【驼云】刺猬法则1-11

by fearless1120



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless1120/pseuds/fearless1120





	【驼云】刺猬法则1-11

1.

听到争吵的响声时，林煐岷正皱着眉头喝下下属敬上来的满杯啤酒，冰凉的酒液滑进喉倒反出细密的气泡，闭上嘴强行咽下，气体便涌上鼻腔，又是一阵细小针扎似的刺激。

下属中的几个女生低声讨论不远处的乐队与店长的争论情况。林煐岷也顺势往人堆那扫了一眼，大致猜测是拖欠工资的烂大街戏码，不出意外的话过两分钟就会私下解决了。

不出意外的话。

就在林煐岷准备收回目光的时候，一直安静站在乐队边上的男生抄起吧台上的酒杯往对面领头的人头上一砸，玻璃破碎的清脆响声吸引了酒吧内所有人的目光，并且也彻底点燃了这场战斗。反应过来的保安们马上把乐队的人围起来，双方开始了厮打。

“哈。”林煐岷被那男生偏激的行为逗笑，摇摇头。一百种方法，偏偏选了最坏的那种。

酒吧内乱成一套。林煐岷毫无兴致再待下去，摆摆手让下属们散了，招来服务员结账，走之前最后看一眼被围在中心揍的男生。

白色的长袖衬衫依稀可见一块块的灰印，纤细的脖子上系了一条长长的红缎带，颜色在酒吧变幻的灯光下依旧显眼。倒是蛮会配的吗？林煐岷略带嘲讽的扬起嘴角。红缎带随着被踹打的动作有节奏的晃动，那奇异的姿态甚至有点撩人。男生低垂的头突然抬了起来，猛地抬脚掀翻接近出口方向的保安，试图逃出包围。但他背着个吉他包，轻而易举的又被抓回来。

在看到那男生面容的瞬间，林煐岷清晰的感受到血液倏地慢了下来，指尖渗出细汗，又凉又黏腻的触感。那个人就如一把钥匙，打开了回忆的门，门后的洪水汹涌得让林煐岷措手不及。

“郑世云……”林煐岷咬牙切齿的念出那人的名字，想转身离开这个破酒吧。但是从识别那个人是郑世云的瞬间，郑世云的声音也复苏了。在这混乱的大环境下，他依旧能辨认出郑世云隐忍的闷哼。

“妈的还是这么蠢。”林煐岷骂了句脏话，冲上去趁着保安没反应过来的功夫轻松揍翻了外围的两个，扯住郑世云的手腕往外一拽，顺便补了一脚给想拉郑世云吉他包的保安，拉住脚步虚浮的郑世云就往外跑。

在远处就解锁了自己的车，林煐岷指了一下车的位置，说道：“那辆，我马上来。”郑世云没点头也没回应。

林煐岷撒开郑世云的手腕，转头就面对追上来的三个保安。操，要不是郑世云那个吉他包肯定会卡住门，他怎么可能还要转过来打这多余的架。

利落的活动关节，林煐岷在这间隙分析了局势之后按照顺序依个放倒之后，快速撤到自己车边，开门钻进车，插入钥匙拉起手刹踩上油门一气呵成。

终于逃离这麻烦的地方。林煐岷憋着的一口气松了下来，闲出一只手按下车窗，犹豫了一下同样把副驾驶的车窗按下。晚风掺杂着丝丝凉意，一下就让林煐岷的头脑清醒了。

用余光看了眼一言不发的郑世云，隐约能看见脸上挂彩，林煐岷烦躁的扯开领带结，任其松散的挂着。接下来要怎么办？应该怎么办？我想怎么办？

最容易撇清关系的方法，送郑世云回家。林煐岷想着，拧紧了眉头。他意识到他的私心并不想让他这样做。正是因为清楚这该死的私心，林煐岷才厌恶自己。

“啧，”林煐岷深呼出一口气，勉强平静下来，“你家在哪，我送你回去。”

“去你家呗？”出乎意料的回答。林煐岷愣了一下，也不顾正在开车，转头看郑世云的表情。

郑世云放松的靠在座椅的靠背上，侧头看林煐岷的眼神妩媚，伸展了一下肩背，胸前的红缎带随着动作滑向腰间，衬衫领口也微微撑大，露出形状明显的锁骨。

再笨的人也明白这是什么暗示。

林煐岷猛踩了一脚油门，没有系安全带的郑世云被颠了一下，微笑的面容下难以识别他的想法。

寻找了一个可以侧边停车的地方，林煐岷利落的停下车，拉好手刹，打开车顶的灯。

“你看看清楚，我是谁？”林煐岷抑制不住火气，本就圆的眼睛这么一瞪更圆了。

“林煐岷？”郑世云做作的长大嘴一副吃惊状，随即笑弯一双眼，“老同学更好办，可以打折的。”

“……”林煐岷一时不知该说些什么，皱眉移开视线不想再看郑世云，“你给我下车。”

“为什么？”郑世云双手抱肘，既然林煐岷不看他也省的浪费表情。目光漂移到窗外的伫立的桐树，又转回车内林煐岷棱角分明的侧脸，低头轻声笑了。

“我很干净的哦？”

林煐岷直感觉额头的青筋突突的跳，摁开安全带的按钮，开门下车，绕道后位把吉他包拎出来，开了副驾驶的门。

“下车。”

郑世云这时倒是乖，顺从的下车。林煐岷没好气的把吉他包扔进他怀里，回到主驾驶起步，毫不犹豫的扬长而去。

肮脏，再看一眼都是肮脏。林煐岷握紧了方向盘，毫无目标的在这城中乱绕。

从高中开始认识，没见面应该有七年了。郑世云几近残忍的拒绝了他的告白，那时幼稚的怨恨伴随着后来听闻同班同学说郑世云家庭出现巨大变故也逐渐消散。就在那段时间，郑世云的父母离婚了，郑世云跟了母亲，但是母亲也组建了家庭。郑世云不知缘由从音乐学院辍学，从此再也没有消息。

今天在酒吧碰到，可真是天大的巧合啊。碍着不能对老同学见死不救，从此以后就别有什么交集了吧。

……他都辍学了，应该是和他母亲有关系吧。为什么现在能落到这个地步？不仅卖唱还？接*客？刚刚那条路应该有出租车吧，这么大个人了不可能会流落街头吧？

或者就地接*客？

林煐岷一个急刹车，烦躁的锤了一下方向盘。今天真是倒了大霉。

车轮再次旋转，在就近的路口掉头。

2.

原以为要找一会儿，却轻而易举地在停车的地方找到闲坐着的郑世云。

林煐岷停好车，臭着脸站在他的面前，说道：“上车。”

郑世云缓慢抬头，看着林煐岷的眼睛清澈明亮，绽开了个笑容，什么也没说的站起来，拍拍屁股的灰就乖乖上车了。

林煐岷杵在原地，郑世云无言的笑仿佛在说让下车的是你，让上车的也是你。可林煐岷分明觉得郑世云是算准了他会回来，坐在这等他。他就这么没出息，真回来了。

一路无言。林煐岷把郑世云载回自己家，随手扔了两件短袖短裤，赶他去洗澡。郑世云嘴边扬起暧昧的笑容，想说些什么的时候被林煐岷一眼瞪了过去，扁扁嘴识趣去了浴室。

人是带回来了，接下来要一直留他吗？林煐岷脱掉西装外套，把拆下来的领带一起扔在床头。房子也不算小，一人沙发，一人床也不是不可以。等等？真他妈的要留他吗？林煐岷你疯了？

“啧。”林煐岷愈发烦，用力挠了挠头发，还嫌难受的解开了衬衫开头的两颗扣。“开什么玩笑，一个地方栽两次只有蠢货才会干。”

我才不是蠢货。林煐岷晃晃头，好像这样就能把关于郑世云的所有事都扔出脑袋。反正留不留下来一直都不是由他来选择，以前是这样，现在也是这样。

郑世云洗好出来，头发还是湿淋淋的滴水。林煐岷黑脸给他头上罩了一条毛巾，指了吹风机的位置，自己整理了衣服去洗澡了。

看着手上的吹风机，想起刚刚林煐岷装作很粗暴的样子，往他头上按毛巾的力度却温柔的很，郑世云怀念的眯起眼睛，低声叹道：“你啊，还是一模一样。”

洗漱好了的林煐岷一开浴室的门，就看到吹好头发的郑世云盘着腿坐在自己床上一只手晃悠着拿着电视的遥控器，见他出来便转头温顺的笑。

黑发，乖巧的齐刘海，笑起来眼睛弯弯有两条小细纹，以及一如既往清澈的音色——“出来啦？林煐岷。”

恍惚时光好似没有在他俩之间流逝过，没有告白，也没有七年的空白，一切都是最开始的模样。郑世云，也是开始的纯真模样。

林煐岷边用毛巾揉搓着半干的头发，迟疑的往前走了两步，直到看到郑世云胳膊和小腿上隐约的淤青才回过神来。无力挫败地垂下拿着毛巾的手，随手将毛巾放在桌上，转身出了卧室的门。

郑世云自然把林煐岷的表情变化都收入眼里，低头自嘲的戳了戳腿上的青紫色印记。

不一会儿床尾的位置一沉，郑世云抬头盯着林煐岷拧开跌打油的盖，倒了点在自己的手心，搓搓热。

“腿伸出来。”林煐岷没有看他的眼睛，仍低头。

“我不喜欢这个味道。”郑世云保持原姿势没动。

“那你就别讨架打。”林煐岷不跟他废话，直接上手捉住他的脚踝，迅速得差点让郑世云找不到重心倒床上。

温暖的手心触到淤青处，混合着膏药的味道，和微酸痛的触感。郑世云皱起眉头，支着手肘坐起来。真奇妙，久逢的朋友在一脸认真的给他上药。

郑世云盯着林煐岷的脸看半晌，突然伸手捏住林煐岷额前半湿的刘海搓捻。不料被林煐岷用力按了一下伤处，惊得缩回手叫道：“你干嘛？”

“那你干嘛？”林煐岷猛地对上郑世云的眼，毫不示弱的回。

刘海挡住你的眼睛了，我看不见。郑世云张嘴又闭上，最后说出：“头发湿的，我怕水滴我身上。”

“知道就把另一只腿伸过来，磨磨蹭蹭弄到几点才睡。”林煐岷不耐烦的拍拍被子，待郑世云伸出腿来继续帮他涂药。

郑世云一点都没有寄人篱下的自觉，得寸进尺的说：“我要睡床。”

“你睡沙发。”林煐岷头都没抬，硬邦邦地回答。

“不睡床怎么……”郑世云正想扯点接客的话说，就被林煐岷凶狠的瞪了一眼。

“你再说一句。爱睡不睡，不睡滚蛋。”林煐岷拉过郑世云的手腕，把跌打油往他手里一塞，丢下一句“剩下自己涂”就去吹头发了。

郑世云无奈看着手上的跌打油，少说点是不是就可以继续享受服务了？可他不能安稳的待在这个人的身边，即使不是出自他的真心，他也会不由自主的说着带刺的谎话。从什么时候开始，他变成了一只刺猬呢？

林煐岷回到房间后从柜子里找出多的被子铺在沙发上，把郑世云安顿好就回卧室休息了。

“喜欢我？你不觉得同性恋很恶心吗？”

冰冷的话语还在耳边回响，林煐岷猛地睁开眼，缓了一会儿才发现自己出了一头的冷汗。侧身捞到手机，亮起来的屏幕刺的林煐岷闭了一下眼，已经六点四十了。

全身脱力，林煐岷茫然的看着天花板，心沉下来的感觉还在。已经很久没有梦到那段时间了，痛楚从心脏蔓延到身体各处却没办法自救的感觉也很久没体会过了。自高中毕业之后，再没遇到让林煐岷心动至心伤的人。

郑世云……郑世云？睡觉前还在想的那个人，现在不正在他的家里，沙发上好好待着吗？

身体恢复力气，林煐岷坐起来，光脚出了卧室，绕到客厅只看见被子好好的叠成长方形，好像昨天林煐岷脑子出了问题好端端把被子搬了出来，从没有郑世云这个人一样。

林煐岷晃神在家走了一圈。换下来的衣服和吉他包都不见了。林煐岷又转了一圈，才在浴室的毛巾架上找到一条压在毛巾下的红缎带。

红缎带上蹭的灰印还在。林煐岷攥紧了手中的红缎带，狠狠的眼神仿佛能透过它把郑世云千刀万剐。

不是早就知道，去留都不可能由他选择吗？果然郑世云不管怎么变，永远不会是林煐岷的郑世云。

垂下手，林煐岷做了一个深呼吸，抬脚踩了垃圾桶的底座，缓缓松手。

你舍得吗？

林煐岷眼神复杂的看着红缎带一点一点滑离他的手掌，在最后落下的瞬间猛地醒悟一把捞起红缎带。

不可能。只要有抓住的机会，他绝不会错过。

红缎带被林煐岷收到领带盒里，不知是否还能见到他的主人。

3.

单身的好处在这个时候显现出来，下班之后不用买菜回家，也不用担心和女朋友约的晚饭迟到。林煐岷在公司周围的的小饭馆解决了晚饭，回到停车场启动车。

没有决定好晚上的时间如何安排。郑世云离开已经一个月了，城市不大，知道可能会露出他行踪的地方也只有那晚的酒吧。两星期前去问情况，只得到郑世云是临时来这当的主唱兼吉他手，没有地址也没有电话。乐队和酒吧闹掰，更没可能找得到人。

说不定郑世云早在哪个地方安定带下来了，他的情况没有林煐岷想的那么糟糕。郑世云能偷偷溜出他家，定是有地方可以去。

啊，当时自作主张把郑世云带回家，大部分原因也是他包涵个人感情的猜测，只想给自己的私心找个合理的借口，能骗过自己的借口。

真实的郑世云，林煐岷一点都不了解。郑世云在做什么工作，身边有什么朋友，闲暇时间都在干什么，甚至住在哪，手机号码多少都不清楚。

强烈的挫败感。

林煐岷开着车漫无目的的在市区逛，偶尔红灯停车时将手撑在车窗边侧头看街上熙攘的人群。这条街的灯的光是暖黄色的，映衬着氛围也温暖了不少。放学了的少男少女们或单或群，脸上都洋溢着青春。

“Because I'm happy,

Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof,

Because I'm happy,

Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth……”

不乏有街边演奏者，大部分都拿吉他自弹自唱，吉他包摊在身前任人投些零钱全凭心情。而现在唱着happy的独特的街边演奏者并不是一个人，一位男生倚靠着路灯弹奏着吉他，另一位男生边唱边和聚在前方的听众互动。

林煐岷在辨别了这两人的外貌之后果断将车在边上停靠，慢慢混入人群，找了一个隐秘的位置观察两人。

前方唱歌的男生身材高瘦，梳的发型正是时下青年流行的三七分，眼含桃花笑容温暖，对在边上站着听的每个高中女生都回以多情的注视和微笑。

后方的男生弹吉他手法十分游刃有余，大部分时间都低头演奏，偶尔也会被前面男生故意抛来的挑逗眼神逗笑，无辜的下垂眼弯起来更显可爱。

是郑世云没错了。林煐岷直盯着郑世云的脸，企图找到他受苦的痕迹。很好，脸颊还是圆鼓鼓的，看来生活应该不错。

街头演奏持续了一个多小时，林煐岷为了不暴露自己换了多个位置，直到那两人鞠躬收拾往别处走才犹豫了一会远远跟上。

两人看起来气氛和谐相处融洽，连吉他包都是那男生帮忙背，腾出来的手搂郑世云的肩膀，非常的自然。

林煐岷的眉头自从见到这两人就没有松过，全身漫出的黑气使得他边上一米都没人敢站。身高比不上他，虽然大约就一两厘米。年纪看起来也是比他小，估摸着大学刚毕业。郑世云是怎么认识这人的？关系……特别好吗？

这个疑问很快被当事人回答了。

路口等红灯的人很多，恰巧这红灯的时间特别长有90秒。林煐岷看着不远处的两人，再三思索之后慢慢挪到了可以听到他们谈话的位置。

“哥知道我喜欢你吧？”一来就听到了极具爆炸性的谈话。

“我也喜欢东贤。”郑世云侧头微笑。听到这回答的林煐岷心里咯噔了下，随即反应过来郑世云说的并不是恋人的喜欢，勉强忍住冲上去的欲望。

“哥明明知道我说的喜欢不一样。”名为东贤的男生撒娇般努起嘴，仿佛要把郑世云看穿的目光一瞬也不离的盯着。

“那你应该也知道我的回答。”郑世云淡然的别开视线。

金东贤突然凑近郑世云的耳朵，小声的说了一句话。任林煐岷怎么听也听不见这耳语，不过通过金东贤满足的笑容也可以知道不是什么好话。

红绿灯转瞬变成绿色，郑世云金东贤两人顺着人流通过马路，林煐岷却没有了兴趣继续跟下去了。目送他们并肩走过斑马线，林煐岷转过身原路返回，错过了郑世云回头的动作。

九点了。林煐岷洗漱完去厨房温了一杯牛奶，拿着回房间看电视。这个点各台不是综艺就是连续剧，无聊得林煐岷低头刷推特。

“叮咚……叮咚……”

听见门铃的林煐岷第一反应是幻听了，静等了一会才听出来真是自家的门铃。从卧室到玄关的短短路途，林煐岷在脑中筛选了一圈可能的人选，最终放弃了愚蠢的猜测。

“请问是？”伴随着问句打开了门。

门外，郑世云背着吉他包，正是晚上看见他在街边演奏的装扮，之前都没有走近看，现在近处完完全全看清楚了，黑色的头发，乖顺的刘海。

林煐岷往后瞟了一眼，没有别人，就他一个。

“看完了？可以让我进去了吗？”郑世云好笑的看着他细微的动作，那神情让林煐岷怀疑郑世云知道他想在他的背后看到谁。

“谁说你可以进？”林煐岷把住门把手。

“啊……这样，那我走了。”郑世云故意停顿了一会，竟真的转身开始下台阶。

“你，你去哪？”林煐岷没料到他真的走，紧张下极其糗的结巴了。

“嗯……或许，别的朋友家吧。”郑世云意有所指的看了一眼半只脚跨出门的林煐岷，转过脸用楼道的阴影掩盖快溢出来的笑意。

一、二、……

吉他包被扯住，林煐岷的声音不知道怎么了有点闷闷的：“记得交房租。”

真的非常单纯啊……郑世云整理好表情，慢慢转身，睁着无辜的眼答应了林煐岷勉为其难提出的条件。

4.

又跟林煐岷要了睡衣，熟门熟路的去洗澡吹头发。坐在床边的林煐岷端着温牛奶有一口没一口的喝着，心神不宁的看着郑世云在家中走来走去。

郑世云到底抱着什么心态在外面和别人你侬我侬一个月之久，还若无其事的来他家？当这是什么地方？临时旅馆吗？林煐岷的视线在预见到郑世云转身的征兆时，快速移到电视上，待郑世云又背对的时候视线悠悠的飘回他的身上。

“晚安。”郑世云温柔的为他捎上门。

林煐岷一脸郁结，瞪着门好一会儿还没缓过来。感觉被耍了，可是拿郑世云没办法。

从高中时就是这样，虽然林煐岷比郑世云大好半年，按理说是哥，但郑世云好像就有把林煐岷整的服服帖帖的办法。喝冰奶茶的时候调皮的把壁上凝的水珠往林煐岷的手上一蹭，完了再无辜的笑。明知道郑世云是故意捉弄他，林煐岷却提不起气，抹掉手上的水渍，言语调侃几句就算了。

喝完最后一点牛奶，熄灯，钻进被子合眼。

那时林煐岷是学生会主席，经常需要组织活动和开会。沉稳、冷淡是别人对他的普遍印象，没人敢招惹他。偶尔有新来的部员会耍宝逗他，但林煐岷一律无回应，久而久之部员们也觉得尴尬，更不敢接近摩羯座的主席。

郑世云是个很特别的人，几乎不参与任何团体活动。运动会，合唱团，社团活动，统统没有参加。不是没有能力，也不是不屑，只单纯的没什么欲望。真的就像一朵云一样，不沾染，不停留。林煐岷很喜欢这种安静但强势的sense。

闭着眼思绪不停，林煐岷辗转反侧折腾了很久也没有困意。脑中一直回溯高中的时光，越想转移注意力，那细节越明晰。太阳穴隐隐作痛，林煐岷坐起身深呼一口气。明天还要上班，这样继续可不行。

门缝透出光线，林煐岷皱眉，拿起手机一看，十二点半了。这么晚了，外面怎么还开着灯？郑世云还没睡？或者是怕黑开灯睡？

林煐岷疑惑的下床，拖上拖鞋，尽量轻的打开门。隐约的吉他声穿来，林煐岷更疑惑了，大半夜的练吉他？

待林煐岷走到客厅，见到的景象让他感觉头更痛了。茶几上摞了几打啤酒，其中一打只剩两瓶，数了数边上散的空罐，刚好是六瓶。吉他包被打开倒在地上，他的主人抱着吉他斜靠在沙发上，轻巧的拨弄着，仔细听都是在重复一个和弦。

郑世云到底……想干什么？林煐岷开始怀疑上次郑世云来他家是否也这样半夜爬起来喝酒。

林煐岷坐到郑世云的边上，一声不吭的盯着他。郑世云一开始没看到他，边打空嗝边零零碎碎的弹，后来注意到林煐岷，开口问他：“有想听的歌吗？”

“……没有。”林煐岷没察觉他们的对话在凌晨有多奇怪。不问为什么不睡，不问为什么喝这么多酒，反而开始点歌？

郑世云似是在想和弦，眯起眼睛想了一会儿之后换了左手的和弦位置。

“It might seem crazy what I'm about to say.

Sunshine she's here you can take away.”

熟悉的调子，林煐岷听了两句眼前就映出金东贤眼含桃花笑容满面的样子，忍无可忍的拍了一下郑世云的吉他边，说道：“换一首。”

“不是你说没有想听的？没机会反悔了。”郑世云没理他，继续唱自己的。

第一次觉得郑世云的歌声刺耳，是在故意刺激他吗？林煐岷摸不准郑世云的用意，只能憋着火把空罐统统扔进垃圾桶里，发出噪音表示抗议。

郑世云丝毫不受影响，还越弹越欢。

“我想听拥抱我。”先让他停下来，唱什么也不要再唱这首歌了。急迫的林煐岷选择了脑中第一首浮现的歌，说出口后猛地回想起来这首歌郑世云曾弹奏过。

高考冲刺期前的最后一次晚会，一直不参加活动的郑世云突然报了自弹自唱的节目，并以独特的音色和熟练的吉他弹奏技巧拿下当晚最受欢迎节目的奖项。林煐岷好奇郑世云转性的原因，晚会结束之后装作不经意的问他。

“因为……我站在聚光灯下，我喜欢的那个人应该能注意到我了吧。”

郑世云深深的看他一眼，停下了演奏“happy”的动作，低头矫正了一下手指放和弦的位置，视线投向前方，歌声缓缓铺开。

“抵不过悲伤的心 无法入睡的夜晚 又煎熬着我

与我此刻的绝望无关 冷漠的晨光 一如既往来临

伤痕比想象中的更痛 痛苦比想象中的更深

无数个埋怨你的夜晚 像是炼狱一般”

心脏好像被用针戳，细密的疼痛感缓慢蔓延到四肢。林煐岷清晰的感觉到鼻腔的酸意和泪腺聚集的眼泪。都说能把歌曲中的悲伤诠释出来的人，必定饱含同样真实的情感。如果是真的话，郑世云现在也很悲伤吗？

“留在我身边 为我在此停留

握住你的手 不要将这样的我挣脱

就这样你向我远离一步 我向你靠近一步不就可以吗”

郑世云闭着眼，身体跟随着歌曲节奏缓慢摇晃，虽然悲伤，但这悲伤不是汹涌的波涛，不是狂烈的疾风，更像是缓慢气流中的云，一丝一缕绵密柔软，仿佛是郑世云体内散出来，独有的平静的感情。

歌曲到达结尾，林煐岷别开视线，平缓心情，没有在意郑世云放下吉他的动作。郑世云突然一脚跪在沙发上，身体前倾双手环抱住林煐岷的脖子，结结实实的抱住了他。

铺面而来的沐浴露香味，林煐岷脊背发麻，因为郑世云的重心全在他身上，不得已一只手撑在身后，另一只手在空气中尴尬的僵住。

“疯了吗？”本想把郑世云扶起来，思来想去未免太温情了，林煐岷最后选择在他背上拍两下。终于郑世云的体温离开了。

“你选这首歌难道不是想要拥抱吗？”郑世云难得露出调侃的神情。

不是和是都不合适，话题过于敏感，再多聊两句难免会牵扯到以前的事，林煐岷张张嘴最后之后能回答：“说什么胡话。”

“那就当做是我想要拥抱吧。”郑世云低头笑，轻飘飘的抛下这句话，趁着林煐岷没有回神便伸手开了一罐啤酒。

清脆的铝片挤压声，接着是二氧化碳从液体中冒出的“呲——”。林煐岷想阻止的时候郑世云已经喝下一口满满的啤酒了。

“已经第七瓶了，”林煐岷好看的眉头又皱起来，轻易夺下郑世云手上的啤酒瓶，放在离他远一点的位置，“差不多可以睡了。”

“你……”郑世云指了一下林煐岷的衣服，“长袖套短袖，还穿一件外套，很冷吗？”

林煐岷扫了一眼自己，不明白郑世云突转的话题：“还行吧，我习惯了穿多睡觉。”

“我就穿一件短袖，让我去房间睡吧。”郑世云扯住自己肩膀部位的轻薄衣服，原本挺着的身体像泄了气一样弯起来，颇有讨好的意味。

“……不行。”下意识的拒绝，却说不出具体的理由。好像掉入圈套了。林煐岷的直觉告诉他。

“那你把酒还我，”郑世云伸直了纤细的手臂，示威似的上下摆了摆，“喝了估计会热一点。”

“你喝了那么多，体温还没升上来吗？”林煐岷狐疑的看了一下郑世云的手臂，下一秒郑世云便冷不丁的抓住了他的手背。略低的温度掺杂着汗液，比林煐岷的温度低。

两人大眼瞪小眼了好一会儿，林煐岷败下阵来。

“……打地铺。”

“行。”郑世云欣然同意。

答应了这么快反而让林煐岷郁闷了，总觉得郑世云不会这么简单的放弃。不过打地铺也算是去房间睡了。

“那酒怎么办？刚开的。”郑世云努嘴示意。

“……扔掉！”

5.

林煐岷一晚上都没睡好，一方面是已经过了平时入睡的时间，另一方面郑世云若有若无的呼吸声像一片羽毛一样撩拨着他的神经。

被闹钟叫醒的时候头痛欲裂，第一时间关掉闹钟后，抱着枕头好一会儿都不想起床。林煐岷侧头眯着眼看了一眼窗，阴阴的不似往常，按亮手机屏幕去确实是七点了。

还是先起床吧。林煐岷百般不愿的起来，踱步到窗边，掀开窗帘一看，是个超级大阴天。从密布的积雨云和地面比平时深一号的色号，可以推测下过雨并且极大可能今天还会下暴雨。

林煐岷细微呻吟了一声，按住太阳穴轻揉，试图缓解头痛。要不是他还有昨天的记忆，就会以为昨天喝酒的不是郑世云而是他自己了。

瞄了一眼地铺卷成一坨的被子，还有溜出来的两撮黑发，今天郑世云还在。或许是因为想走的时候下了大雨吗？林煐岷随意的想了一种可能性，抓抓头发去洗漱了。

收拾结束，郑世云还是闷在被子里没有露头。林煐岷去门口穿鞋，犹豫了一下又回到房间，蹲下把郑世云蒙头的被子拉开。

“嗯……”一见到光，郑世云无意识的往被子里缩。林煐岷面无表情地继续把被子往下拉，郑世云继续缩。

“……干嘛啊？”郑世云缩得不能再缩，迷迷糊糊醒来，拧巴着脸，就差写上一句话——我有起床气。

“我怕回家看见警察在我家。”

“打地铺本来就凉，被子太薄了，头露出来很冷啊。”郑世云一口气坐起来，置气的把被子往林煐岷方向一推。

林煐岷险些跌倒，无语的伸手把郑世云肩膀边溜下来的衣服提上去，沉默了一会说道：“柜子里面有衣服自己拿去穿，你还要睡的话可以去床上睡，不要蒙头睡了对身体不好。”

话音刚落，郑世云便爬上林煐岷的床，熟练地盖上被子，背对着他缩成一坨，这次露出了圆圆的头。

“……”林煐岷感觉好像又被摆了一道，一时说不出一句话。我为什么要顺着他的话，让他去床上啊？

再无奈也挡不住持续流逝的时间，林煐岷带上房门之前叮嘱了一句“不要把衬衫穿床上去，会皱”就去上班了。

果然大暴雨。

临近下班时间，林煐岷看向窗外的频率越发提高。这雨一点没有停的迹象，天上的云低得都要压到楼顶。

林煐岷中午一般不会回家，一来家中没人等他，午饭在附近就能解决，二来在家睡午觉起床困难再加上开车来回，时间不够充足。

可这么大的雨，郑世云呆在家里会煮饭吃吗？家里好像还剩几包泡面。不然聪明一点点外卖。地址他知道吗？而且没有钥匙，下楼不方便。

或者，郑世云离开林煐岷的家，不用考虑回来的事，少了很多麻烦。林煐岷的心一沉，脸黑了下来，这个可能性更大。

直到下班了林煐岷的心情还没好转，自然也没想好要回家还是不回家。干坐着不如先去吃饭，再想接下来的事。

到常去的小餐馆吃饭，老板娘与林煐岷很熟，见他今天脸色不好便关心的问候情况。林煐岷愣了一下，随即展开笑容回答没事。怪不得下班的时候同事都避开他走，原来这么明显吗？

林煐岷平日虽然寡言，但和同事的关系还算可以，能够顺利的进行工作就很让他满意了。亲近的朋友几乎没有，同样的让他有这么大情绪波动的人也没有。如今将直接坏心情写在脸上，完全不像他的作风。

罪魁祸首郑世云，不知现在什么情况。家里没有固定电话联系不到，也没有郑世云的任何通信方式。林煐岷发觉如果不回家看看，他的情绪会越来越糟糕。就当是为了下午的工作效率，回家看看也不算什么。

林煐岷找到了正当的理由，吃饭的速度都快了许多。结账后，坐回车上等车发动的空档，默默折回店里打包了一份炒年糕。

在家门口就听见门内电视的声音，林煐岷看了一眼手上提的炒年糕，敛了情绪，开门进去。

电视的声音开的很大，林煐岷一进去就用手堵住了一边耳朵。脱鞋的功夫，郑世云貌似知道林煐岷来了，光着脚来了玄关。

“你回来了？”郑世云换上了黑色的卫衣和运动裤，看起来暖和了很多。

“嗯。”林煐岷换上拖鞋，动作自然的把打包的袋子往郑世云手上一塞，抬脚自顾自的去了客厅。

茶几上散了一堆冰激凌的盒子和小木勺，这场景那么熟悉，林煐岷的头隐隐发痛。昨天晚上，也是这样的惨状。林煐岷用力的闭一下眼睛，先找到遥控器调小了电视的音量。

郑世云没事人一样跟进来，脚也没擦擦直接盘腿坐上沙发，随手把冰激凌的盒子往边上扫，腾了一块空地放上打包盒，开始拆盒子。

冰激凌盒子上还有一点没吃干净，融掉的液体黏糊糊地流到茶几面上。即使林煐岷没什么洁癖，这回也忍不住了。

林煐岷一把握住郑世云正在掰一次性筷子的手，吓得郑世云抬头看他。

“东西带回来不是给我吃的吗？”郑世云不解的看着林煐岷快要冒火的眼睛。

“你吃完的盒子能不能先收拾一下？”林煐岷刚问出口气势便灭了一半。

“啊……午饭吃完再一起收拾也一样的。”郑世云不以为然的回，试图抽回手，不料林煐岷的力气很大，纹丝不动。

“你先收拾了。”

“我好饿，想先吃饭。你实在看不下去就帮我收一下。”郑世云冲林煐岷眨眨眼，本以为卖萌有用，反而林煐岷的手一紧，力度已经让郑世云有点疼了。

“昨天都是我收的。”林煐岷的视线往茶几上的残局方向晃了一下，明显有些动摇。

郑世云抬头盯着林煐岷，林煐岷纤长的睫毛垂下来投下一小块阴影显得眼睛又黑又圆，眨眼的频率很高使得眼球一直是湿润的，看起来特别亮。明明身材高大，却长了一张人畜无害的脸，现在还有点委屈的下嘴唇努起来。到底现在是谁在生气啊？

“那你帮我把垃圾桶拿过来。”郑世云突然服软，笑着指了林煐岷背后的垃圾桶。

林煐岷半信半疑的松开手，把垃圾桶放在郑世云边上，并帮他踩好了垃圾桶底下的按钮。郑世云都没下沙发，一手扶住茶几，一手轻松的把盒子叠在一起扔进垃圾桶，最后用餐巾纸擦了一遍茶几面。

“我可以开始吃饭了？”郑世云歪一下头，忍不住眼中的笑意。

林煐岷起身去玄关拿了一双拖鞋回来，放在郑世云的边上，看了郑世云一眼又把视线转到电视上，说道：“记得穿拖鞋，光脚坐沙发上会脏。”

郑世云弯起眼睛笑，说：“好。”

6.

“我一次性吃了六盒冰激凌哦，厉害吧？”扫荡完炒年糕，郑世云斜靠在沙发上揉揉肚子，冲林煐岷炫耀“战绩”。

林煐岷对于郑世云吃冰激凌的能力深有体会。以前打赌输给郑世云，带他去小卖部承诺只要吃得下钱都是林煐岷付。正常人类吃个两三盒就差不多了，林煐岷在许诺前算好了郑世云再怎么能吃，四盒也是极限了。

没想到，郑世云吃了八盒……林煐岷把口袋里的钱通通花完，还欠了一点账……

难道不会拉肚子吗？林煐岷观察了一整天，郑世云的身体依旧健康得能跑1000米，太神奇了……

“你空腹吃的？”林煐岷对于郑世云的冰激凌自负心没什么特别反应，毕竟之前已经冲击过一次。

“翻遍了柜子就两个小面包还是过期了的，想煮东西都找不到碗筷。”下面的话郑世云止住没说，只用眼神来表达对林煐岷家里空无一物的嫌弃。

“你手机号码报给我。”林煐岷黑着脸摸出了自己的手机。

“010xxxxxxx，”郑世云瞥了一眼林煐岷快速按好了号码后拨了出去，“是真的啦。”

铃声在房间的某处响起，林煐岷挂断了电话。

“给我的备注能可爱一点吗？”郑世云探身到林煐岷边上看他的手机屏幕，果然是无趣呆板的“郑世云”三个字。

“那你怎么不拜托你爸妈给你起一个可爱的名字？”林煐岷下意识的反驳，却在看到郑世云动作一僵时反应过来自己刚才说了什么。

解释反而会让气氛更尴尬，不如当做没有这事发生。林煐岷懊恼的盯着手机屏幕，手指不安的动来动去，最后补偿性的把“郑”给删除了。

“在后面加个小吉他的表情。”郑世云的语气听起来没有因为林煐岷刚刚的失言有所改变。

林煐岷没敢看郑世云，妥协的点开输入法自带的表情，小吉他就小吉他吧……加一个也没什么……

“下班了我给你打电话，去超市。”林煐岷收了手机，偷瞄了一眼郑世云，马上掩饰得看向电视屏幕。

“我也要去？”郑世云懒散的靠在边上，盯着林煐岷圆圆的后脑勺看。

“买来放家里给你吃的，你不去我不知道你要吃什么。”

“你随便买呗，你吃什么我就吃什么。”不知道郑世云是故意这么说还是真不知道林煐岷一向都午饭晚饭不回来吃。

林煐岷转身刚要说话，撞到郑世云支着下巴笑着看他的视线，心房猛地“砰砰”跳了两下，血液以可见的速度从脖子窜到脸颊，连带着耳朵都红透了。

“咦？你脸怎么红了？耳朵也……”郑世云像孩子发现新玩具一样，伸手想捏林煐岷的耳朵。

林煐岷发现了他的意图，噌的站起来避开，说了句“我回公司了”头也不回逃跑似得离开了。

郑世云迷茫的看着林煐岷消失的位置，随即反应过来他是害羞地溜了。“什么呀？我可什么都没做，又自顾自的跑了。”

“这个五花肉，要买多少？”林煐岷推着超市的购物车，边问边拿起冰柜里一盒五花肉认真的看背后的标签。

郑世云晃晃悠悠的跟在林煐岷身后，双手空空悠闲的样子不像是来买食材的，倒像来参观的。

“你买就是咯，”郑世云凑近林煐岷，探了个脑袋看林煐岷手上的五花肉，“带回家是你来做吗？”

林煐岷低头见着郑世云圆圆的脸颊都要贴到自己的手臂，又听见郑世云问他厨艺如何，拒绝的话噎在喉咙口，含糊的回答：“实在不行就我来吧。”

“不过你一个人住，难道没有下厨过吗？”郑世云抬头看他。

林煐岷不自然的退了一步，别开视线：“偶尔有。”

“那你要加油了，”郑世云直起腰，笑眯眯的用肩膀撞了一下林煐岷的手臂，“我可是一点都不会，如果你厨艺也很差的话，我们就要喝西北风了。”

林煐岷抿紧了唇，多拿了几盒肉。万一失败了还有多的材料……

逛了一整圈超市，肉类菜类水果零食装了满满一车。两人移动到收银台附近时郑世云说要买冰激凌，林煐岷低声警告他不许买太多。郑世云口头应下，心情很好的一蹦一跳去冰柜挑冰激凌。

“那个男的超帅啊！”

“哪里哪里？”

“就那站在收银台边上穿着黑西装的男的！”

“我的妈好高！身材超棒啊，我的理想型啊理想型！”

郑世云敏感的听到个别词，侧过头瞥了一眼讨论的正欢的两个女人。啊，果然是在说林煐岷。

“穿西装就来超市，肯定是个超顾家的男人。”

“呜哇真的，购物车里都装满了！”

“他在等人吗？要不要去试一下搭讪！”

“诶？万一碰到他女朋友回来不是很尴尬……”

“那就再看看，要是五分钟了还没有我就去试试，要是能拿到电话就好了。”

郑世云听得哭笑不得，他就离开这么一会儿，已经有女人准备对林煐岷下手了，那等下看到站在林煐岷身边的是他，那些女人会是什么表情呢？真有趣呢。

“来了？”离郑世云还有三四米的距离，林煐岷的视线从手机屏幕上抽离，将手机塞入口袋中。

“我跟你说件事。”郑世云突然降低声量，满脸笑容的走过来。

林煐岷背后一凉，仿佛看到郑世云后面长了恶魔的尾巴，这家伙要干什么？

“低下来点，你太高了。”郑世云上前拉住林煐岷还没从口袋中抽出的手，轻声说道。

林煐岷不明所以的弯了点腰，意识到不对劲的瞬间，已经来不及了。郑世云亲了一下林煐岷的脸颊，发出很轻的“啾”。

“被我骗了哦？”郑世云歪头冲林煐岷调皮的一眨眼，接过他手上的购物车，若无其事的推到收银台的队伍后，留林煐岷一人僵在原地。

郑世云刚才真的去拿冰激凌了吗？难道不是被人灌了假酒了？林煐岷难以置信的用手背蹭了蹭脸颊，抬脚走时都觉得有点发软。

在林煐岷的努力之下，晚饭虽然卖相不怎么样，但味道还行。郑世云自告奋勇的要洗碗，让林煐岷去客厅休息。但林煐岷不太放心，拿着手机坐在餐桌边，时不时关注郑世云的情况。

郑世云围裙背后的结是林煐岷帮忙系的。郑世云要求林煐岷系围裙时，林煐岷不疑有他，熟练的打了个蝴蝶结，等郑世云微笑着道谢，他才意识到暧昧，赶紧在脸红之前转身走了。

住同一个房子，一起去超市买菜，一起做饭洗碗，如果这个人的性别是女，毋庸置疑是情侣关系。可偏偏，是郑世云。

林煐岷有很多想问的，关于郑世云捉摸不定的态度，关于自己蠢蠢欲动的心，关于他们的以前，关于……他们的未来。

突然想喝酒，并不是要逃避，而是清醒之下的他如此犹豫不决，喝了酒的他可能会想出些什么吧？

“洗好了，要检查一下吗？”郑世云冲完手，甩了两下，“有没有毛巾擦手？”

林煐岷打消了喝酒的念头，去卫生间拿了毛巾递给郑世云。郑世云接过却没马上擦，湿漉漉的手往林煐岷的手背一抹，呵呵的笑了起来。

情景过于相似，林煐岷原本就心情纠结，没给一点反应，默默的用另一只手蹭掉。

7

如果林煐岷有逃避的想法，他甚至没办法掩饰，直接的表现为话少。

郑世云明显的察觉到了，林煐岷像乌龟一样缩进壳里，这壳又臭又硬，靠敲肯定是敲不开的。等他自己出来是最保守的方法。

林煐岷每天中午和晚上都会准时回来做饭给郑世云吃。但仅仅如此了，能不对视就不对视，能不说话就不说话。完全是一副模范好室友的样子，做好自己的事，其他的互不干涉。

这样的相处模式持续了两个星期。

某个中午林煐岷照常买了食材回来，开门却没听到往日的电视节目声，一点动静都没有。

郑世云出去了？林煐岷把材料放在厨房的台子上，去客厅卧室卫生间转了一圈，没看到郑世云的身影。

打个电话吧。手伸到兜里摸出手机，熟练的找到郑世云的号码，拨出之前手指一顿，停了下来。

打过去要说什么？去哪了，怎么不回来吃饭？未免太尴尬暧昧了。自从郑世云回到这个住所就没有单独出去过，潜意识就以为他不会再走了，或者……会跟林煐岷说一声。

林煐岷点开收信箱，没有找到郑世云的短信。本来，也没有什么立场问他的行踪。林煐岷放弃了打电话，什么都不做，不要在意他，这几天都这么坚持过来了，没事的。

直到林煐岷吃完饭准备回公司了，郑世云都没有回来。

“林课长，晚上的聚餐别忘了哦，处长点名我们课要到。”下属路过林煐岷的办公处提醒了一下就溜了。

林煐岷无语的看着下属头都不敢回的背影，怎么了跑这么快？捏了捏太阳穴，林煐岷放松了一下精神，才发现自己的眉头一直都拧着。可能是心烦意乱的表情吓到他们了吧。

办公桌上立着的日历今天的日期上清楚的画了一个圈，晚上的聚餐是部门的大聚餐，不仅溜不掉，还可能不止一摊。上个月公司本部聚餐结束了，处长还拉着林煐岷这课的成员们续摊，去练歌房唱到四五点。

林煐岷想想那情景，脑仁有点发痛。要不要给郑世云发个信息什么的，晚上他会晚点回去……林煐岷按亮屏幕，依旧没有任何消息。算了，郑世云都不着急，他瞎担心什么。

林煐岷的脸色以可见的程度黑下来，远处观察的下属瑟瑟发抖，不明白为什么林课长看了下手机心情变得更差了。

果然跟林煐岷预料的一点没差，处长表扬了一通他们课，又把他们拉去练歌房唱歌了。

林煐岷看了一下时间，十点了已经，还是没有消息。或许没有回家吧郑世云，又去找金东贤了吗？林煐岷抱着手肘坐在包厢沙发的边角，就算灯光略暗，也能看得出来他兴致不高。

“小林啊，你也唱两首呗？”在这包厢内，只有处长敢这时找林煐岷唱歌了。

“我就不唱了，他们点了这么多，唱通宵都唱不完。”林煐岷摆摆手，礼貌的拒绝。

“来唱歌每个人都要唱到！不然哪有聚会的意义啊？况且成员们跟着你做了这么多工作，唱一首不过分！来吧，你要唱什么我给你点！”处长极有激情的拍了拍林煐岷的肩膀，说话声音大得包厢内所有人都听得见。成员们有处长撑腰，也壮了胆子起哄。

看来是躲不过去了……林煐岷无奈的笑道：“我自己点吧。”

林煐岷在点歌台前看了一会儿也没选好到底要唱什么歌，索性拉到热门榜单随便点了首“artist”。刚好上一首唱完，处长把林煐岷这首顶了上去。林煐岷接过话筒，唱了大半段。

突然感觉口袋有震动，手一伸确实是手机在震。林煐岷犹豫了一下拿出来扫了一眼屏幕。

希望是郑世云，又不希望是郑世云。但如果不是的话，他应该会失望吧。

看到“世云（吉他）”的一瞬间，林煐岷神奇的感觉到两周来一直压在心上的石头挪开了，心飘悠悠的浮了上来。

“不好意思我去接个电话，”林煐岷指了一下手机示意，放下话筒，对坐在点歌台边上的同事说：“歌切了就行，我先出去了。”

同事们发出可惜的声音，林煐岷抱歉的笑笑，拿着手机去了门外。

“喂？”

“去哪了？这么晚了。”透过手机传来的郑世云的声音非常冷淡，他竟然用这种冷淡的语气讲如此暧昧亲密的话却没有一丝违和。

“……公司有事。”林煐岷不自然的将视线移到别处。

“公司有事啊？～”郑世云故意拉长音调。林煐岷太过熟悉他这种语气，眼前仿佛都要浮现出郑世云缓慢的点着头，像是蜘蛛捕捉到猎物一样，游刃有余的准备捉弄它。

“你们公司开在练歌房的吗？怎么有人在唱'拿呀拿'？还跑调了呢～”

“……”等下绝对要投诉这家练歌房，隔音效果相当于无。林煐岷用力闭了一下眼睛，生硬地转移话题：“中午你去哪了？我以为你晚上也不在，就没跟你说。”

“你先跟我说你在哪，我再跟你说。”郑世云的语气突然冷下来，方才心情还不错的样子，现在又像是生气了。

林煐岷眉头一皱，瞥了一眼包厢里群魔乱舞的同事们，随便报了一个练歌房的名字试图搪塞过去。

“中午我去找工作了。面试了吉他老师，已经通过了。”

林煐岷听闻郑世云的语气缓和了不少，松了一口气，“那蛮好的，什么时候上班？”

“过两天就可以去了。”

“嗯。”话题结束，那头的郑世云却没挂电话。林煐岷疑惑的仔细听了一下那边的动静，不听不要紧，一听差点跳起来。

“你？在换衣服？要过来？”

“嗯哼？怎么了，反正闲着没事。”

“……太晚了，你累了一天了早点休息吧。”

“你不在我睡不着。”低落下来的声音让林煐岷愣了一下，一时半会接不上话。

“或者，你刚报给我的地方是骗我的？”郑世云的声音甜如蜜糖，却是掺了砒霜的。

“……你再报给我一次名字。”看这架势郑世云非来不可，没办法了，只能告诉他真实地址。

“Wanna one练歌房。”

“是YDPP练歌房，刚刚太吵了你可能听错了。”林煐岷厚着脸皮硬掰，因为说谎脸上都火辣辣的，“你到了再给我打电话，我出来接你。”

“嗯——好。”郑世云似没有追究林煐岷临时说的拙劣谎言，爽快的挂电话了。

林煐岷长舒一口气，这关算是过了。接下来只要进去跟处长说有事早退，然后在门口等郑世云一起回去就好了。不过就是这个借口……最好开门进去就佯装接到紧急电话……

未等林煐岷考虑周全，一位有点喝醉的同事恰好从厕所回来见林煐岷杵在门口，顺手开了门揽住林煐岷的肩膀往里带：“哎呀门口站着干嘛，进来喝酒唱歌啊。”

“噢，小林回来了？刚才切的歌不算，要再加一首！”处长喝的正尽兴，直接拿起酒杯冲着林煐岷一拱，“不然就罚酒三杯！”

这不是……没机会说要早退了吗……林煐岷有苦难言，来不及推脱，手上已经被喝上头的同事塞了满杯的酒。摇晃之中撒了点泡沫在手指上，林煐岷都没空间去拿纸巾，同事们就开始劝酒了。

“喝！喝！喝！”平日同事们都不敢对林煐岷劝酒，趁着喝酒壮了胆，围着林煐岷起哄。

比起唱歌，或许喝酒会好一点。林煐岷微眯着眼盯了一下酒杯内淡黄色的酒液，应该只是啤酒，没有混酒吧。只是啤酒的话还能喝两瓶左右。

林煐岷把酒杯递到嘴边，试着微抿了一口，还行，是正常的。冰冷的液体从喉咙滑下，醇香间夹杂着尖细的气泡，一杯下肚并没有醉的感觉。

“三杯！三杯！”混乱之中，又有酒塞过来。林煐岷接过时以为依旧是啤酒，没有多加思考灌了下去，待喝完两杯才察觉喉口有些许辣。

“掺了？”林煐岷皱着眉憋出个嗝，将空杯还给边上的同事。

“就一点烧酒，不多啦！”同事们一个个涨红脸，拼酒拼的你死我活。林煐岷转头去看茶几边上的酒箱，映入眼帘的是累积成小山一样的啤酒烧酒空瓶。

这还叫一点烧酒吗？一股火气冒上来，不知是怒火还是烧酒的后劲，林煐岷直觉额头发烫，太阳穴突突的跳。

手机在振动，林煐岷缓了一下劲，打声招呼出了包厢，边接起电话边往大门口走。

“到哪了？”

“门口。”

林煐岷穿过走廊下楼，正好看见背对着穿着白色毛衣的郑世云：“我看到你了，挂了。”

8.

林煐岷无声走近郑世云的同时，有感应似得，郑世云转过身来。对上眼的瞬间，郑世云眯起眼笑了：“喝酒了？”

“喝了点，走吧。”林煐岷仅扫了眼郑世云的衣装，便转身领路。

郑世云穿的非常乖巧，白色的卫衣外面罩了一件开衫白毛衣，跟个大学生一样。等下进去要怎么介绍呢？合理不生硬的谎言。林煐岷思考着脑仁又隐隐作痛起来，干脆随便说好了，反正这群酒鬼醉成这样知道些什么呢？

进包厢，郑世云露脸的瞬间，整间包厢引起了骚动。

“林课，带亲戚家的弟弟过来吗？”

“小朋友，成年了吗？先喝两杯才可以进场哦。”

“林课，你弟弟超可爱啊。”

同事们对突来的郑世云都不生分，围过来冲郑世云看来看去。

“我朋友，就小一岁。”林煐岷拨开围着的人，拽着郑世云找了个空位坐下。

“长得太嫩了吧？我还以为高中生呢！”

“成年了就不客气咯，来来喝两杯就是朋友了。”

一杯酒递了上来，郑世云还没说话，林煐岷就下意识的伸手挡了。

“我朋友不太能喝，算了吧。”郑世云侧头看林煐岷一本正经的说谎禁不住笑了，也点头应和说自己不能喝。

“啊？你朋友不能喝的话，你就替了呗，就一杯小酒。”酒杯转了个方向，递到林煐岷的手里。

“是啊，超酷诶，黑骑士哦。”边上的同事又开始起哄了。

出风头的事林煐岷一直都是避之不及，但今晚，他一声不吭的把这杯酒咽了。

“哇哦——林课长帅的！”

轻微的晕眩，林煐岷稳住不让身体开始晃，摆摆手让他们别再烦他俩了。同事们看了热闹之后也识相的散了玩自己的去了。

“我记得，你是不能喝烧酒的吧？”耳边传来郑世云轻声的问句，林煐岷深呼了一口气，闭眼双手抱肘放松的靠在靠背上。

见他没有回答，郑世云也不急，坐在离林煐岷一拳的位置饶有兴趣的看着同事们玩闹。

“喝了第二天起不来。”林煐岷依旧没睁开眼，不过他知道郑世云听得到。

“明天周末，你就放心吧。”郑世云笑着盯着林煐岷，喝了不少酒领带还一丝不苟的，不由升起想把它弄乱的欲望。如果林煐岷喝醉了会是怎样的呢？

“你当了我的黑骑士，有什么想要的吗？”郑世云借着混乱的场合，凑到林煐岷边上与他肩并肩坐着。

“暂时没有，先欠着吧。”林煐岷闭着眼养神，快要睡着了的样子。

“嗯好，那就先欠着。”郑世云勾起一抹狡黠的笑，还没有到失去理智的程度，酒还不够啊看来。

“有人玩骰子不？来玩，输了喝酒或者表演节目啊。”

这不是刚好吗，郑世云眼前一亮，也举起手参加。林煐岷微抬眼皮，见是玩骰子就没阻止，因为他知道这是郑世云擅长的游戏。

高中的时候他们也去过练歌房，看到桌边摆放的骰子极有兴趣的玩了几次，奇怪的是郑世云百战百胜，想摇什么就摇什么，为此朋友们还戏称他赌神。

“啊，这位朋友输了，怎么办呢？你不能喝酒呀。”这个场子还有不能喝酒的吗？林煐岷闭眼想着，可能是哪个女同事吧。

“林课长，你朋友输了啊，你替不？”直到有人摇林煐岷的肩膀，他才睁开眼，来不及消化这震惊的消息，一杯酒塞了过来。

“林课长这么绅士，肯定替了没话说。”

林煐岷游移的视线对上郑世云，郑世云那人畜无害的笑容让他瞬间明白了，他绝对是故意的。你喝还是不喝？林煐岷从郑世云眼中读到信息，似是挑衅似是捉弄，在这么多人的情况下，郑世云在赌他会喝。

林煐岷叹了口气，仰头把酒喝了，保持着酒杯倒着的姿势冲郑世云示意。

“林课长代他朋友干啦，来来来继续玩！”

同事们都转回去晃自己的骰子，只有郑世云意味不明的对着林煐岷笑了一会。

事情还没完。郑世云又陆续输了几把，罚酒也尽数进了林煐岷的肚子。再这么喝下去，等下能否走回家都成问题。

“差不多了，不要太过分。”林煐岷按住郑世云的肩膀，低声说道。

“嗯？”郑世云转头看林煐岷，喝过多的酒还强撑着精神已经有些泛红的眼睛，有些歉意的笑道：“怎么办，我这把骰子转好了不能换了。”

“你知道一定输？”林煐岷的脑袋有些发烫转不动了。

“嗯。”

最后开出来，果然是郑世云输了。

林煐岷无奈接过酒，给郑世云一个“这是最后一杯”的眼神警告他。正要喝掉时，被郑世云拦了下来。

“不然我表演节目吧。”郑世云说道。

一石激起千层浪，林煐岷的朋友竟然表演节目！同事们一下精神了起来，招呼着问要帮郑世云点什么歌。

上一首歌结束，屏幕跳出了下一首歌，是泰民的move。女同事惊呼了一声，红着脸要去切掉。

“不用切，刚好这首我会。”郑世云伸手示意了一下，拿上话筒，落落大方的往前站在舞台的中心。

有一半人听过这首歌，也有一半人没听过，统一都屏着呼吸盯着站在中心的郑世云。

“沉醉在微妙的氛围中 你可以放开你的身心

你无法摆脱我 此刻慵懒的瞬间

梳好的头发 乱起来也有别样的美 oh oh

姿势变得歪扭也没关系 好好的看着我 oh yeah”

随着音乐的变化，郑世云不再面对着屏幕，转过身来在“好好的看着我”时指了一下正对的僵坐着的林煐岷，眼神锁定。

“在灰暗的灯光下 再次开始的Move 优雅的手势 款款的目光

透明的窗户上映着你摇曳的Move 微妙的感觉 惊心动魄的吸引”

郑世云不知从哪里知道的编舞，跳得分毫不差，跟屏幕上的泰民不一样的是，他是厌世禁欲的性感。林煐岷愣愣的看着郑世云摇摆的身姿，这腰该死的柔软。

耳腔里咚咚咚的声音，啊，是他的心跳声。强烈的心跳，一下又一下的挑战着林煐岷的神经，仿佛下一秒就会震碎一般。

林煐岷嗖的起身，丢下句“我去洗手间”，头也不回的开门冲了出去，现在他迫切的需要冷水让他冷静。

“我……去看一下他，是不是喝酒太多难受了。”郑世云挠挠后脑勺，笑着合起手掌，“抱歉，歌就切了吧。”

留在包厢内的人们这才从方才梦一样的表演中回过神来。

水龙头开到最大，用手捧起冷水泼在脸上，持续了好久才停下来。关上水，林煐岷抹了一把脸上还在滴的水，扯开领带解开了第一颗扣子，抬头盯着镜子里的自己。

刘海尾端沾湿了细碎的黏在一起，眼睛充血，还有泛红的脸颊。林煐岷能预料到明天的自己会多么糟糕了。

“还行吗？”

郑世云的声音在身后响起，林煐岷才注意到他站在身后。洗手间的灯光比包厢里亮的多，郑世云倚靠在墙边，见不到丝毫跳“move”时诱惑的模样。

想起郑世云竟然在这么多人面前跳舞，男的女的视线徘徊在他的身上，林煐岷就一肚子的火。

“你想干什么？”林煐岷怒气冲冲的走近郑世云，酒劲开始起来了，林煐岷问出这句话时都有些吃惊自己会用这种语气对郑世云说话。

“你说呢？我可是好心帮你挡酒了诶。”郑世云也不怕林煐岷暴涨的火气，有余的回答。

“我说，为什么，故意输。为什么要灌我酒？”林煐岷贴近郑世云，极近的距离，说话都有些咬牙切齿。

“想这么做，就做了。”郑世云直直看入林煐岷的眼，“而且，想看你领带乱七八糟是什么样。”

郑世云的手勾上领带，暧昧的绕了个卷，细细摩挲一会儿才恋恋不舍的顺着滑下。

林煐岷抿紧了嘴唇，瞪着郑世云白细修长的手指，往后一退。

“别闹了，回家吧。”

9.

林煐岷先让的步，他甩手出了洗手间，等郑世云跟上去的时候已经和包厢里的同事打好招呼了。连郑世云想露个面道谢都不行，林煐岷的大手往郑世云圆滚滚的头上一摁，强行搂走了。

头皮有点痛，当我的头是篮球吗？郑世云默默吐槽。林煐岷的身上萦绕着浓浓的酒精味，混杂着烟草味，却不难闻。可能因为是林煐岷，所以使得他的嗅觉出问题了吧？

郑世云心情好的眯起眼睛，任由着林煐岷把他带上出租车。一上车，林煐岷报了地址后便自己占了窗边的位置靠着休息，根本没有理郑世云的打算。

这样就能避开，太天真了吧林煐岷？郑世云故意趁车颠簸靠着他的肩膀，嘴上说着“我有点晕车”，一只手钻进林煐岷两只交叠的手中间。

林煐岷初始没反应过来，想躲也没有地方躲，索性就随他了。郑世云似乎对林煐岷睁一只眼闭一只眼的态度很满意，用指尖在林煐岷的手心缓慢的画着圈圈。

“黑骑士的特权，明天就过期了哦，”郑世云扫了一眼出租车上电子时间，“十一点半了。”

黑骑士……？哦是有这么回事，没有什么想提的，算了吧。林煐岷的意识绕了一大圈，最后吐出来的只有“嗯。”

“没想好吗？比如给你一百万，或者做一顿饭？”郑世云说着自己都笑了起来。

“得了吧，这两个你有哪个能做到？”林煐岷也笑了，脑中跳出郑世云把厨房炸了灰头土脸的样子。

“你和我一个朋友很不一样，他的话能提一百个不重样的。”

空气停滞。林煐岷当然知道郑世云说的是哪个朋友。金东贤，可以自然的跟郑世云撒娇，可以亲昵的咬耳朵讲悄悄话，可以在郑世云离开他家的时候收留他。

金东贤的话，会提一百个什么要求呢？一份爱心便当，一次游乐园约会，或者一个甜蜜的拥抱，热烈的亲吻，甚至？

林煐岷的手无意识的捏紧，在发现郑世云的手还在手心之时，双手分开，避开了他。

手边的空气倏地变冷，郑世云愣了一下，抬头便见到林煐岷别到一边去的侧脸。他又缩到壳里去了。

无言了十分钟，终于到家。林煐岷付钱下车一气呵成，迈着长腿走得飞快，郑世云为了不被他关在门外，赶忙小跑跟上他。

进门，林煐岷顾着自己脱鞋，灯都没有开。郑世云也脱了鞋，伸手想开灯，被一把攥住手腕往前拉。

“等等……？”郑世云勉强带上门，一路踉跄着被林煐岷扯着带到客厅，动作粗暴得可以说是甩到沙发上。还好沙发的弹性很好，郑世云并没感觉到疼痛，手肘撑起半个身体不至于躺着。没等郑世云适应这突然的情况，林煐岷欺身压上，控制住他的腿。

“怎么了，突然？”郑世云推拒着林煐岷的手也马上被制服，翻了个面控在他的头顶。郑世云没有挣扎的意思，卸了力气任由林煐岷将他压着。

林煐岷却停了动作，俯身注视着郑世云的眼睛。黑暗中逐渐显出林煐岷清晰的面庞，一双如黑曜石的眼睛锁定着郑世云，紧紧盯着仿佛一瞬他会跑掉一样。

“你想好要求了？”郑世云放松的调整了姿势，游刃有余的问道。

他到底怎么做到被压住还这么淡定的？林煐岷从他的眼中看不到恐慌。郑世云的神情和平时坐着看电视一样，像是陪着林煐岷玩闹，现在的情形并没什么大不了的。

“一百个要求你都答应吗？”林煐岷压低了声音不想泄露自己的情绪，眼神却像发现猎物的狼隐隐闪着光亮。

想让乌龟从壳中出来，还有一个方法——诱饵。郑世云感觉到危险的气息从林煐岷身上散发出来，混合着浓烈的酒气，让他有些眩晕。林煐岷正在边缘试探，如果郑世云愿意当这个诱饵，这个状态下的他会毫不犹豫的吃掉。

“嗯。”郑世云扬起微笑，伸手向林煐岷的方向探去，同样被拦截扣在沙发上。

他看的是谁？是我，还是透过我在看别人？林煐岷猜不透郑世云笑容的含义，在此氛围的蛊惑中，他不打算深究下去。

俯身亲吻的动作临近时转了方向，唇瓣贴上郑世云的脖颈，缓慢的吮吸着细腻的皮肤，留下湿润的痕迹。

林煐岷的动作一路往下，剥掉郑世云的外套和长裤却留了上身的毛衣。将他的腿架在自己腰间，手探入温暖的毛衣内，温度交汇的感觉让林煐岷不禁贴近了郑世云，抵着额头气息缠绵但不接吻。

郑世云始终睁着眼静静看他，不变的波澜不惊的样子莫名其妙的使林煐岷的怒火渐渐攀升，揉捏的动作也用了些力度。

“黑骑士就可以对你做这种事吗？”把毛衣推到胸前，林煐岷狠狠咬了一下柔软的凸起，没开灯也能想到这小东西惨兮兮的红了起来。

疼痛总算让郑世云有了表情，被扣在头上的双手挣扎了一下还是放弃了，垂眼看着伏在身上的林煐岷，似笑非笑地说道：“是啊。”

“ 呵。”林煐岷像被按到了开关，冷笑一声坐了起来，扯松了领带，一把解了下来，利落的绑住郑世云的双手手腕，打了个结。

逆着月光，林煐岷的表情隐隐约约，唯一可以肯定的是，他真的生气了。

温热的手探入，握住还柔软的那部位毫无技巧的套弄。林煐岷没有经验的事实让郑世云又欣喜又痛苦，因为他也没有经验，第一次被这么对待，却没有任何快感。

郑世云抬起被绑着的手，套住林煐岷的脖子猛的拉进，目光游移，想借着林煐岷让自己好受些。

林煐岷本想拒绝，可半天都没反应的器官让他妥协了，半搂着郑世云的软腰，亲吻他的耳朵和肩颈。

器官慢慢抬头，精神得渗出些粘液。林煐岷感觉到郑世云的腰缓慢摇动配合他手上的动作，心情又差了几分，不再抚慰前端，沾了些液体便往后探。

郑世云明显僵硬了身体，模糊的发出一声软哼。

林煐岷自当他有经验，没留情的开拓领地，修长的手指长驱直入，却怎么都撑不开二指。

“做到这个程度……你都不接吻吗？”郑世云喘着气，弓着腰凑近林煐岷的唇，被他闪避了只接触到嘴角。

“接吻是恋人才能做的。”林煐岷的眼直视郑世云，打量着他，“你和我，不是吧？”

郑世云不说话，闭了眼调整呼吸，尽可能的放松身体。

两指勉强可以了，林煐岷尝试把自己送进去，卡在了开头，他以为是自己尺寸的问题，经过短暂的犹豫后一口气加强力道，扩开了那个狭窄的入口。

“呃……”与手指无法相提并论的撕裂感让郑世云像只小龙虾一样蜷起来，额头的冷汗大滴大滴滑落，疼痛让他更挨近了林煐岷。

或许是郑世云可怜的模样让林煐岷恢复了点理智，他轻轻把郑世云的额间汗湿的刘海拨到一边，吻了吻他的额头。

郑世云迷茫的抬头，收不到回应，以为那吻是他疼过头的幻觉。不过多亏了这救命的幻觉，郑世云感觉没那么难受了。

林煐岷开始了缓缓的抽送，炙热的肉壁紧紧包裹着他，一想到这是他与郑世云唯一连接之处，每次的送入都携带着窒息的痛苦和灭顶的快感。

他想喊郑世云的名字，但不能。林煐岷清楚的记得他们开始这个行为的原因，只是代酒之后的补偿，任何人都可以。

林煐岷故意对郑世云破碎的喘息充耳不闻，只顾挺近，完成扭曲的任务一般，尽快结束。

无数次摩擦内壁积累的快感充斥着郑世云的全身，痛苦的喘气逐渐变成难耐的呻吟。

林煐岷加快了动作，犹如电流游走一般强烈的冲击席卷两人的大脑，冲破临界的那点，到达顶峰。

郑世云绷紧了身体，后穴涌灌进的热液让他一瞬失神，几乎同时自己也尽数释放了出来。

林煐岷粗喘着气抱紧郑世云，没等享受余韵便退了出来，拦腰抱起他去了浴室。简单的冲洗与清理后，林煐岷少见的把郑世云抱回自己床上，无思无想，并排躺着熄灯了。

10.

林煐岷睡得很沉，闭着眼隐约感觉到光线，试图睁眼，却因为眼球干涩无比好一会儿才睁开眼。是自己的房间，还好没出现喝大了带人去开房的狗血情节。但是为什么全身酸痛，僵硬得动不了……

林煐岷想伸展一下，下一秒就发现了为何动不了的原因——他的手被压住了，而且按这姿势，八成是有人躺在他怀里。

全身细胞在这瞬间苏醒。他的头像世界杯上的足球，被人踢了九十分钟，痛得快爆炸了。林煐岷这个时候可没这心思管头痛的事，他的身体触感告诉他，现在他仅穿了内裤——还好他妈的不是真空。

林煐岷小心翼翼的掀开被子，看到郑世云没穿任何衣服缩在他的怀里，仅仅瞄了一眼，那冲击不亚于挨了雷雨天的一道雷击。

啊……他……昨天晚上……记忆一股脑的灌了进来，林煐岷僵住两分钟才勉强消化了这件事，既震惊又懊悔。酒精并不是恶魔，而是放出他内心恶魔的钥匙。近乎强迫的行为，确实是林煐岷做的，没有可以辩驳的余地。

林煐岷紧闭双眼，深吸了一口气，随后一手搂住郑世云的头，慢慢把压在下面的手抽出来，静静的看着郑世云的睡脸。郑世云安稳的姿态让林煐岷愣了一会，倏地又回神。还好他在梦中并不痛苦。想探一下郑世云额头的温度，犹豫的缩回手，林煐岷苦笑着盯着自己的手，现在最没资格碰他的就是你啊。

煮好饭，林煐岷在门口站了很久，做好被冷漠无视的准备才叩了两下门。没有回应。或许是还没醒吗？

林煐岷扭动门把，开了进去。郑世云醒了，光裸着上身，被子堆在腰部，一副睡眼惺忪的样子。见林煐岷进来没有想象中的剧烈反应，仅对着他笑了一下，问道：“衣服呢？好冷啊。”

没有时间让林煐岷在原地尴尬，他走到衣柜边，速度很快地整理出秋衣秋裤毛衣外套裤子递给郑世云，之后就杵在床边。

郑世云套好秋衣和毛衣，看了一眼边上仿佛等待吩咐的仆人一样的林煐岷，一时间笑了：“你站在这干什么？要帮我穿裤子吗？”

林煐岷的表情很明显暴露了他真的在思考，过了三秒竟然真的蹲下来伸手要拿裤子。

郑世云撤手，直直盯着林煐岷的眼睛。林煐岷闪躲了一下，又做好思想准备似得迎上目光。

“你现在是怎样？赎罪吗？”郑世云侧了一下头，打量着林煐岷。

林煐岷答不上。做了错事理所应当是赔罪，但林煐岷知道郑世云不想要这个答案，他问这个问题本就没打算要答案。

“我让你吻我，你做的到吗？”郑世云的手压在床边，慢慢把脸凑过去，目光一瞬也不想错过林煐岷的表情变化地紧盯着。

距离近到能感受到彼此的呼吸。林煐岷从原先的挣扎到下定决心，他往前动了一下，郑世云却像失去兴趣一样退了。

“你出去吧。”从林煐岷进房间开始，郑世云第一次别开视线。

林煐岷无措的看着郑世云淡漠的侧脸，默默的站了起来，走出房间。

用完餐后，郑世云状若无事的坐在沙发上摆弄手机，林煐岷在边上走了好几圈，都没什么反应。碍于还有工作要完成，林煐岷只好回房间做自己的事。

郑世云一会儿开电视看，一会儿抱着吉他练习。林煐岷虽然不懂吉他的知识，但听着也知道郑世云在弹最基础的和弦，还弹得很慢，像是刚学吉他的学生。

一下午的时间都没有说话。林煐岷工作告一段落时，一看时间已经是五点半了。郑世云应该早就饿了，却没来找他。是厌恶他吗？好像不是。是不在乎吗？也不是……林煐岷挠秃头也猜不出郑世云的心思，只能走一步看一步，他能做到的尽量满足郑世云的要求。

“出去吃还是家里吃？”林煐岷站到茶几边，问。

郑世云埋在手机上的头抬起来，古怪的看着他，笑着问：“出去吃？”

林煐岷一下明白郑世云话中的含义，脸色一白，仓皇的走向厨房：“你好好休息，我去做饭。”

气氛简直差得不能再差了……郑世云不挑话题，林煐岷挑不起话题，两人又是沉默用餐。

吃完饭，林煐岷收拾饭桌，郑世云没急着离开，悠闲的捧着手机敲信息。林煐岷的目光好几次停在郑世云身上，想知道他在做什么，但没有开口的勇气。

林煐岷正洗着碗筷，冷不丁的听见“世云哥我吃完饭了，你呢？”。手上的动作停住了，林煐岷偷瞥了一眼郑世云的方向。

仿佛没有林煐岷这个人，郑世云自然的摁下语音键：“我也刚吃完。”语气温和，还有特有的撒娇的感觉。

林煐岷第一次体会到又酸又苦的感觉，沿着全身的经络，四肢都阵阵发软。现在才明白好奇的自己究竟有多自找苦吃。林煐岷的手又开始了机械的洗碗动作，竭尽全力不去听他们在说什么，那声音却疯狂的灌入他的耳朵。

“哥，什么时候我请你吃饭啊，弘大开了一家超好吃的烧烤店，我帮哥烤，哥坐着就行啦。”

“你小子这么说搞得我没有手一样，下次有空再去吧。”

“哥每次都说下次，要不是我上次在街上碰到哥，这么多年也没见你联系我。”

“有缘分自然会再遇见，这不是证明了我们有缘吗？”

“说的也是哦。对了哥，你住在哪啊？我明天去接你啊？”

林煐岷擦好灶台，用干燥的毛巾擦手，目光不自觉的看向郑世云，刚好撞到郑世云也在看他的视线。

“不用了，我坐公交车就行。”郑世云移开眼，自顾自的发语音。

林煐岷解开围裙挂在旁边，踱步到郑世云边上，说道：“明天我送你吧。”

郑世云抬头扫了他一眼，又看自己的手机。林煐岷干站着看郑世云的头顶，心中想了一大堆说服他的话，还没讲出口便听见郑世云轻声的回答：“好。”

竟如此轻易的答应了，林煐岷抿了抿唇，嗯了声，回自己的房间。郑世云似远似近的态度让他难以招架，本来性格就像个闷瓜，一来一回更说不出几句话。

接近十点，郑世云来卫生间洗漱。林煐岷放下手中的书籍，考虑晚上睡觉位置的问题。房间的床归郑世云，至于他自己……可能郑世云不愿意和他一个房间待着，他还是去沙发睡吧。

林煐岷想好便打开柜子整理被子。已经是秋冬季节了，最近还冷空气袭击，在空荡的客厅要盖好几层才能暖和点，更不用说林煐岷习惯穿很多睡了。

堆叠了好几床被子，林煐岷低头搬的空档，郑世云洗漱结束了走到他边上。

“去哪？”郑世云的表情看不出他的情绪。

“晚上我睡沙发。”

郑世云挑眉，指着林煐岷臂中抱的被子，问道：“这个天气？睡沙发？”

“……嗯。”林煐岷顿了一下，应了。

“别折腾了，明天还要上班，沙发能装的下你吗？还是说，你想感冒？”郑世云接过被子塞回柜子，不由林煐岷再争辩，推了一下他的背：“快去洗漱，我困了。”

林煐岷没办法只能乖乖去卫生间。

等他出来，郑世云已经缩在被窝里，被子的边边角角卷进去，他像包子里的肉馅，就露出个头。林煐岷穿着秋衣秋裤，掀开被子的一边，远远的躺在角落。

“关灯。”郑世云声音软软的，往被子里一缩，剩一小撮头发在外面。

今早也是这样，郑世云睡觉的习惯一直改不掉。林煐岷纠正了很多次，还是这样。林煐岷无奈的叹气，伸长手关了灯，也躺下。

林煐岷入睡很慢，闭着眼二十分钟才有一点点的睡意。窸窸窣窣，一团东西蹭到他的身边。林煐岷过了一会儿反应过来是那不是别的，是郑世云。

好不容易积攒的睡意像雾一样飘散，林煐岷侧过身，拨开郑世云头上的被子：“怎么了？”

“冷。”郑世云发出模糊的声音，察觉到林煐岷是侧躺状态，往他的怀里钻。

林煐岷的手不知该往哪放，僵了好久，默默的帮郑世云盖好被子，留了空给他呼吸，手放在被子外半抱着郑世云。

11.

“中午饭不一起吃了。”郑世云拉开车门上的把手，转头看林煐岷。

林煐岷没料到郑世云突然的发言，反射性应了“嗯”之后，回过神来明白讲了什么声音低了一个调：“嗯……”

握着方向盘，西装革履，怎么看都是成功人士的林煐岷这一刻心情低落得像被遗弃的大型犬。郑世云踏出去的脚顿了一下，这莫名的愧疚感是怎么回事？

“六点下班，记得来接我。”

林煐岷头上的小灯泡“叮”地亮了起来，瞬间恢复了元气。郑世云心中叹气，太好哄了。

走进乐器行，金东贤早就在柜台等他了，见到他之后止了与柜台小姐的闲聊，颇为多情的迎过来。

“世云哥，你来了。”金东贤的穿着和发型明显精心拾掇过，站在面前像个贵公子一样闪闪发光。

郑世云平淡的“嗯”了声，过了会儿没等到金东贤的下一句，疑惑的看向平时话多的弟弟。金东贤眨着眼满怀期待的表情，分明是在等郑世云夸他帅。

今天的运势是不是不太好啊……郑世云无奈的伸手帮金东贤弯好刘海的角度，说道：“东贤啊，营业要对着小姑娘，不是对着哥。”

金东贤这个弟弟什么都好，就是太黏着他了。郑世云的视线落到金东贤宽阔的肩膀上，默默感叹弟弟长得太快了。

郑世云初中搬新家，和金东贤家是两对门。起初两家客气的打好招呼后，相处算是见面问好相安无事。待到郑世云初二开始弹吉他，一回家就捧着吉他弹个没完，父母担心吵到邻居的同时竟发现金东贤家每天也传来磕磕绊绊的吉他声。两家的母亲出门买菜偶然碰见，聊了之后发现甚是投缘，这下两家的关系慢慢亲近起来。

金家有两个儿子，一个比金东贤大五岁的哥哥，一个金东贤。郑世云比金东贤大一岁，虽然郑世云早上学，比金东贤大了两个年级，但不妨碍金东贤亲近郑世云，经常背着吉他来和郑世云一起探索。

初中时他们俩的身高差不多，郑世云身为哥哥，平时却是迷糊的，经常是金东贤照顾他。两人去咖啡店和公园常有人认为金东贤才是哥哥。郑世云对这个不是很在意，不管是弟弟还是朋友，都改变不了金东贤是他亲近的人的身份。

金东贤的个子不可抑制的窜高，看向郑世云的眼神越发的专注，这些郑世云都没有注意到。

那时郑世云父母之间的关系已经出现了问题。大约高三下学期过了一个月，一周回一次家的郑世云每个周末都要夹在父母中间左一句右一句的承受骂战。终于临近高考两个月的某天，家里爆发了前所未有的战争，郑世云面临着跟父亲还是跟母亲的选择。

大人之间的事即使没有影响到金东贤和郑世云的感情，却因为气氛和眼色金东贤来郑世云家的次数慢慢减少。后来郑世云跟母亲搬了家，选了一个很远的音乐学院。金东贤便和郑世云断了联系。

“小姑娘比不上哥啊，在我心中世云哥是第一。”金东贤的眼神一瞬不移的盯着郑世云。不然怎么说他这位弟弟多情呢？就是因为这双眼，被它看着会有被深爱的错觉。

金东贤对郑世云的告白像家常便饭一样，郑世云早已是铜墙铁壁，面不改色的拍拍他的肩膀说：“好巧，在我心中我也是第一。快带我去教室，门口太冷了。”

金东贤也不是第一次见郑世云岔开话题，笑容依旧的搂过郑世云，边把他往教室带边说：“我知道你怕冷，提前开了暖气，弹吉他就不会冻手了。”

中午饭和金东贤一起吃的。金东贤带郑世云去了附近的餐厅，一路上兴高采烈的和他说这家店的哪个菜他事先尝过了，边上还有什么别的店也很好下次带他一起去。郑世云这段时间都和寡言的林煐岷在一起，突然身边变得聒噪竟有些想念他。

下午的教学顺利度过，郑世云看了时间五点二十，暂时出了教室去了门口的柜台。金东贤坐在柜台墙后的小茶桌边上，泡好了柚子茶等他。

郑世云过去坐金东贤对面，金东贤笑眯眯的问着“哥上课上好了？”手上已拿起透明的茶壶帮郑世云倒了一杯。

“嗯。”郑世云拿着茶杯并没有急着喝，在手中握了一会儿才小小的喝了一口。

“有点羡慕哥手中的茶杯呢。”金东贤努起嘴唇，可怜的垂下眼。

“为什么？”郑世云又喝了一口茶，目光缓缓落在金东贤身上，不会要说些因为这样就可以被你捧在手心这种话吧？

“茶杯可以帮你暖手，这个工作本来应该交给我的。”金东贤突然坐直了伸长手，包住了郑世云捧着茶杯的手，得意地笑道：“我的手是不是比茶杯更暖？”

郑世云没躲，仅抬了下眼：“茶要凉了。”

“啊……”金东贤无趣的缩回手，委屈得嘴上都可以挂茶壶了，“喝茶比我重要。”

“嗯，”郑世云把剩余的茶都喝了，见金东贤可怜兮兮的样子只好再补一句，“你泡的茶，我要好好喝是不是？”

金东贤这边多云转晴，支着一边脸颊，盯着郑世云好一顿看。郑世云习惯了金东贤的目光，该做什么就做什么，再喝了两杯茶，看时间五点四十五了。

有点尿意，郑世云估摸着林煐岷不会这么早到，留下吉他包自己去了卫生间。

郑世云在卫生间思索了一下今天的教学内容和教法的问题，稍微用多了一点时间，洗完手湿漉漉的走回去时见到两个长身的人对着站着不知道在干嘛。

隐隐有不好的预感，郑世云走近一看果然，是林煐岷和金东贤。林煐岷站在刚刚郑世云坐过的位置，一只手拿着吉他包的顶部。金东贤也从他的位置站起来，手拉着吉他包的背带。他们看到郑世云走过来同时把目光投向他，表情很是微妙。

……怎么回事我不在的时候他们是吵了一架吗？郑世云无语的上前解救自己的吉他包，一个眼神两个人都放了手。

“这位是哥的朋友吗？”金东贤站得离郑世云很近，虽是笑着但不自然得明显。

“嗯，林煐岷。”郑世云手向林煐岷的方向抬了一下，随即换了一边，“金东贤。”

两人在郑世云来之前分明交谈过，在郑世云面前都仿佛什么事没发生，互相点头。

“回去了。”林煐岷垂眼看着郑世云的吉他包，手微抬示意帮他拿。

郑世云愣了下，把吉他的背带边递给林煐岷，回道：“好。”

林煐岷先往外走了几步，郑世云欲跟上时转头和金东贤道别：“走了。”

“好哦哥，路上注意安全。”金东贤抿着嘴笑，跟了两步。

“嗯好。”郑世云跟着林煐岷走出乐器行，冲着在门口望着他的金东贤摆摆手后上了车。


End file.
